


To dunk or not to dunk

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tea, biscuits - Freeform, even if they are look like innuendos a bit, not innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Is it really primitive to dunk one's biscuits?





	To dunk or not to dunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks madsydva for the quick beta'ing!

Greg would always dunk his homemade biscuits but Mycroft had never done it until he started going out with Greg.

The first time Greg invited Mycroft to his flat for tea they actually drank tea and talked.  
When Mycroft saw Greg dunk his biscuits he felt uncomfortable for two reasons, one his Mummy always said it was a primitive action but also he never heard a moan so sexy in his life before. When he tried the homemade biscuits, he barely could contain his own moan but Greg still heard it.

"You should try dunking it. It really brings out the flavour."

And Mycroft, for first time in his life listened to his heart and not his brain and dunked his biscuits and moaned once again, but this time it was a full moan with his eyes closed.

"See I told you" Greg's eyes sparkled and his jeans tightened.

"Where did you buy the biscuits?"

"I made it my Gran's recipe"

And after that Mycroft always dunked his biscuits when he was alone or with his beloved Gregory.


End file.
